Pocas Nuckie
Description Pocas Nuckie, was a Male Human born in Year 21BCGT in an unknown planet of the Taroon Sector. He was a proeminent member of the Rebel Alliance Army 4th Division, before becoming a shareholder and worker for Scitrok Mining Incorporated through his long time friend Elm Aran. Sometime in Year 5 he also became the first Ra`Zit of The Var Kelen Empire. He died somewhere in Year 7 CGT during a stealth strike on his work ship, orquestrated by a brainwashed employee sent by a member of a rival group existing inside SMI. History Early Life 26 years ago, in a planet that was recently found to be located in a hidden system somewhere in the Taroon sector, Pocas Nuckie was born, son of Leonard Nuckie and Tayra Nuckie. Due to the proximity to the Orus and Hutt Space systems , this planet was a place loved by smugglers and crime lords to use for their operations. This would influence much of Pocas life, as his parents cut him from much of the normal freedom a normal child would have in a civilized planet. His first years of life were passed constantly at home without any contact with the exterior world, and passing his time messing with some electronic stuff his father used to bring home for his amusement. In 13 years Pocas had never met no one but his parents, and some man who were work partners of his father and that used to come by. At this time, Tayra become concerned with the future of his son, and how’s this enprisioned life could make him rude and a bad person. So one day, she had a big discussion with Leonard about it. One , Pocas heard and didn’t liked. He got so mad, he packed his things in secret and left home that night. In that same night, Pocas was captured by a smuggler group , and for 2 months he was forced to work for them, with his parents unable to ever find him, despite their big efforts for it. When Pocas was finally able to free himself and go back home , he was already a much experienced and knowledgeable boy, yet already bearing a blaster in his belt along with other smuggling tools. This was something, his parents didn’t liked, but they were so happy he was back, they didn’t dare to say a word. For the next 4 years, Pocas lived a more free life, as his father involved him more in his activities, trying to give him some experience for his future life. He used to go a lot to his father workplace, where he learned a lot on ships mechanics and weapons. Also, in his free time he used to go to the house of an old man who was his neighbour to learn some self-defence techniques. Troubled Youth At 17, he was a completely forged adult, yet one thing was still missing. A tragedy. One Pocas would have to go life with and fight for. It all happened when a proeminent crimelord took control of the planet and took down the people’s government council which Pocas father belonged too. He did not only took them down, but also killed them all , and Leonard was no exception. This caused great pain on Pocas, but he knew he couldn’t go down, he still had his mother to protect, and he also knew he had to leave the planet as soon as possible. During the next year, the crime lord started fighting against all freelance smuggling actions in the planet, imposing very high taxes , and sometimes killing people, and stealing cargos, which made much smugglers leave the planet and some even fight against the lord’s men. It was at that time, Pocas contacted the old smuggler he wad worked for 5 years ago, and arranged a secret passage in a ryll transport for himself and for his mother. This would cost him almost all the money his family had, and so he would have to start from the beginning in his destination, that was supposed to be Corellia. Sadly, they never reached Corellia. The transport had mechanical problems and aborted hyperspace in the Tatoo System, where it was immediately attacked by patrols under the tutelage of the Hutts who were jealous to get a free cargo of ryll, and a weapons-free, immobilized ship was the perfect target. Pocas and his mother had no option but to escape the ship in a escape pod. But it didn’t happened without harm. As soon as the Hutt’s man boarded the ship, they immediately closed the entrances to the escape pods to prevent people from running, and so became slaves. This made Pocas have to fight. He won the fight, but he also won the big scar that cuts his right eye. New Life on Tatooine Arriving in Tatooine, Pocas and his mother expected everything but a civilized world and life as they would have in Corellia. It would be hard, but they would have to make it. The 18 years old ended up working for the Hutt’s still, not as a slave, but as a technician. This allowed him to win some money, and in no time , he had a small house for the two persons to live in. During 5 years, he kept this life as a technician. It wasn’t dangerous at all as he pretty much didn’t worked outside a Hutt’s HQ basement filled with smuggled technological goodies and he won a nice monthly sum, that allowed him to have a quite decent life along with his mother. In secret from everyone, even from his mother, Pocas had built an Holonet Transceiver, that allowed him to keep contact with what happened in the Galaxy that existed around him. It was by this time that the first recruiting messages from the Rebel Alliance reached the Outer Rim, and consequently Tatooine. Pocas was one of the first people to receive them, and one of the first to accept them. In 3 weeks, Pocas was leaving his mother in that sandball, and leaving for a new life, one in a far distant corner of the Galaxy. One in Adbatar, the homeworld of the Rebel Alliance. A Rebel at Heart The exceptional skills of him, along with his vast knowledge, on technology, mainly ships and weapons, made him pass his academy trials and times very fast and with excellent marks. Soon enough he was allocated in the 3rd Divison of the Alliance Army, where he started working and making a lot of friends. Some who would last has his friends till his death, some who would not. As long as he was doing an awesome work in the Rebel Alliance, Pocas was making friends all over the Galaxy . Friends where it were included the members of the Var Kelen clan, wich his son Adam Nuckie is now a member. Pocas was a secret supporter of the group, yet he could never became a member, as his faction didn’t had a good relation with pirate groups like the VK. Pocas never expected the Alliance to be reachable and hit by corruption, but it was. In a strange move, some members of the Alliance made a strike on the High Command, and treated of expel all of their opposition. In this opposition was included Pocas great friend Elm Aran, a friend Pocas followed in his leaving from RA. New Ventures and a Tragic Death As he left RA, he strenghtned his friendships and connection with the Var Kelen clan, while staying loyal and working for Elm Aran at the same time. During this free time without work, he kept travelling all over the Galaxy, adquiring knowledge of the environment around him. This was until Elm dragged Pocas and all his adopted family into SMI, a faction created by him and fellow friend Sterik Hasger. While the project looked promising, it was an all-time failure, as relations between people were never in good shape. It was in said night, while Pocas was sleeping in his ship, after a long duty travel of moving materials, that a shadow assassin, entered inside and murdered Pocas on treason. This assassin was later revealed to be fellow family member Echuu Shen-Jon who was mandated by Narna Shalace, another fellow member of SMI, who was on the rival side of Elm’s family. Pocas body was sent and burn in the Cadinth Sun, and so the Nuckie legacy was thought dead, but that would reveal not to be the truth … Personality and Traits Category: People Category: Human Category: Males Category: Deceased